Fogo e gelo
by Cams Lima
Summary: O passado os condena , e o futuro é algo incerto para Victoria e Conrad Grayson. Entre conflitos familiares , segredos impactantes e uma paixão incontrolável ambos quase vão a loucura. Provocações , intrigas , escolhas . . . o destino quer novamente unir fogo e gelo , mas a pergunta é : - Será tão fácil assim vencer o orgulho ?


Capítulo um -

- Conrad , não estou com paciência para os seus joguinhos hoje , então , se fizer a gentileza de ser rápido e objetivo , os meus ouvidos serão profundamente gratos . Disse Victoria deitada sobre a cama sem desviar o olhar do livro que lia.

Conrad revirou os olhos e sentou - se a beira da cama de casal que um dia fora sua também. Victoria não mudava. Os olhos , os cabelos negros , a boca atraente ... Nele também não houveram grandes mudanças , então , qual o motivo dessa distância ? Ele ainda a amava como antes , mas parecia que o amor dela havia se modificado , se é que ele ainda existia dentro do seu coração gélido. Era duro para ele. Era quase impossível não desejar e amar aquela mulher , a química era forte entre eles , mas o orgulho de ambos também era. Eles eram realmente fogo e gelo.

- Boa noite para você também Victoria. Este livro que está lendo é o que eu te dei de presente ?

Victoria finalmente lançou um olhar fuzilante contra os seus olhos azuis.

- Tudo bem , Conrad. O que você quer ? - Disse ela colocando o livro no criado mudo. - Veio aqui para simplesmente me irritar como de costume ou teremos algo melhor e mais elaborado hoje ?

Ele sorriu.

- Pelo contrário querida , quero saber se você precisa de alguma ajuda com os preparativos para o jantar de noivado da nossa filha.

Ela o olhava incrédula. Mas respondeu de maneira "Amistosa".

- Hum , verdade ? O que você se dispõe a fazer então ? Recepcionar os convidados importantes para a sua candidatura política ? Levar os créditos pela boa criação de Charlotte ? Ah , ou melhor , dar em cima das esposas dos seus próprios acionistas ou futuros acionistas ? Não , Conrad. Muito obrigada pela sua preocupação com o noivado da Charlotte , mas acho que a sua "Ajuda " não será necessária.

- Victoria , eu não posso acreditar que você tem uma imagem tão ruim sobre mim. Quando as coisas se quebraram assim entre nós ? Quando viramos inimigos sob o mesmo teto ?

Victoria levantou da cama e ele virou - se acompanhando - a com o olhar. Ele não podia deixar de notar suas curvas bem marcadas pela camisola de seda negra que usava. Os cabelos lisos que terminavam no meio das costas , as pernas bem torneadas e os pés graciosos caminhando pelo carpete cinza. Não pode deixar de notar também a marca roxa que carregava em seu pescoço.

- Você quer mesmo saber como tudo se quebrou ? Bem , que tal começarmos pela importância que você dá a sua família ? Ora , Conrad. Você só se importa com a sua tão amada carreira politica , com a empresa , em obrigar Daniel a seguir seus passos. Será que é isso que ele realmente deseja ? Será que esse casamento precipitado com o filho do homem mais poderoso de Hamptons é o que realmente a Charlotte quer ? Será que ser traída por você era o que eu realmente queria Conrad ?

- Oh , me desculpe senhorita perfeita. - Disse Conrad enfurecido. - Mas será que você ainda se lembra que quem traiu primeiro foi você ? Quem começou quebrando o cristal foi você , Victoria.

- E você destruiu o resto que eu ainda cultivava. Você poderia ter qualquer uma , Conrad. Não precisava ser a minha melhor amiga.

Conrad levantou e pegou firme nos braços de Victoria imobilizando - a e usando uma das mãos afastou seus cabelos do pescoço. Não levou muito tempo para ela se soltar e dar - lhe um forte tapa na cara , mas foi o suficiente para avaliar a marca que ele havia visto antes.

- Será que essa marca foi deixada por um amigo meu também , Victória ? Ele disse alisando a face golpeada por ela.

- Conrad ! Saia daqui , agora !

Victoria cobriu a marca com uma das mãos e empurrou - o enfurecida lançando - o para fora do seu quarto , mas antes que ela pudesse fechar completamente a porta , ele lhe disse olhando a bem nos olhos :

- Você ainda usa o perfume que eu gosto.

O coração de Victoria se dividia em mandá - lo embora ou mandá - lo entrar. Dividia - se entre deixar o fogo que vinha dele derreter o gelo que se infiltrava dentro dela. Dividia -se também entre o amor e o orgulho , que falou mais alto fazendo - lhe bater furiosamente a porta para depois derreter até o chão usando - a de encosto. Ela passou a mão entre os cabelos , sabia que não seria fácil conviver com Conrad sob o mesmo teto provocando - a , sendo cínico. Mas ao mesmo tempo lindo e atraente. E orgulhoso também .Uma característica que os dois compartilhavam fervorosamente e não estavam dispostos a mudar. Nenhum dos dois , nenhum disposto à ceder. Nem mesmo o desejo que havia entre eles estava afim de ceder. Então , os jogos de fogo e gelo haviam começado afinal...


End file.
